Flare
Flare is a strikingly handsome bright red tabby tom with cheery green eyes and battered, torn ears. He also has lopsided back legs and a broken tail from an accident with a Twoleg monster. History Flare is seen at The Barn walking in and talking to Icestorm, Nellie, and Ayako. Nellie falls in love with him and starts flirting with him, but he rejects cheerily. Later, Luke walks in. Flare reveals Luke is his brother, and that his mother died and his cruel father abandoned them. Luke reveals that he killed their father, and Flare grunts that he deserved to die for abandoning them. Flare tells them about how Sunwing introduced him to ThunderClan, but he didn't want to join. Rainmist introduced him to SkyClan, but he wasn't interested in joining SkyClan either. He met Bubbles while taking a stroll in Twolegplace. All three she-cat showed some feelings for Flare. He later takes Nellie for a stroll in Twolegplace. Flare tells Nellie about how her used to be a fierce fighter of any cat who opposed him when he lived in Twolegplace against alley cats. The two cats and Icestorm steal a burger from Joe's Cafe for dinner, and the Twolegs who used to own Nellie almost tried to capture her, but Flare rescued her and the two cats went into an alley for their meal. While eating, Flare tells Nellie that he loves her and she tells him the same thing. On the way back, Flare runs into his old mate, Roxy who tells him about their two kits, Jerry and Fern live somewhere else now. Nellie is horror-stricken and runs away, but Flare explains to her that Roxy and him used to be mates and broken up. When Ayako crosses the Thunderpath, Flare sees a monster coming and pushes her out of the way, letting him get hit instead. He is seriously hurt, breaking both of his back legs as well as a couple of ribs and his tail. Nellie rushes to help him and brings him into the barn. Ayako comes back in, wondering what happened. Flare is furious at her for just sitting there and watching him get hit by the monster. He recovers from his injuries though, but his legs and tail are still lopsided. It was later shown in the barn, Ayako could not hear nor see what happened, and it was a suicide attempt gone away. Flare is shocked and delighted when Nellie tells him that she is expecting his kits. He later finds Glossy in the barn and is very sympathetic when she explains her life story. He and Nellie are happy to let her join their family in the barn. Later, Flare is disappointed to learn that Raven and Sun had moved away. Later Nellie has his kits. They name them Lula and Crackle. He is quite fond of his son, Crackle. Real life picture Quotes Personality Cool, cheery, and has a great sense of humor. He enjoys to joke around with other cats and to take it easy. He is very handsome, making him quite a she-cat magnet. Flare enjoys to take walks and to be with other cats. Family Brother: Luke Mates: Roxy, Nellie Daughter: Fern, Lula Son: Jerry, Crackle Adopted daughter: Glossy Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner